Clash of Gods
Ahh this storm reminds me of home Kazuma began as he walked through the Land Of Cyclones, Thinking of home... I haven't had any real contact with another human in awhile. As he thought to himself Kazuma began to exert massive amounts of his Chakra taking the form of a giant black mass to any sensor within a ten kilometer radius of himself hoping to draw in a worthy fight or someone to keep him entertained for a bit. "I suppose I'll just wait here until someone comes." He told himself as he took cover under a tree. Ryūken while on one of his travels which involved traveling around the world and finding the "World's finest" ninjas, ventured the Land of Cyclones. With him being on friendly terms with the Kage and working for the daimyō himself, he enjoyed a complete diplomatic immunity and tremendous hospitality while in the land. Within a few minutes of his arrival, he noted a particularly strong chakra that seemingly piqued interest in him. "Hmm, ...interesting must investigate", he thought to himself as the old detective in him started coming to life once again. He finally found a worthy opponent, as such, he didn't waste a single breath and with the help of his super-android; who was acting as a mode of travel for him. It must be noted that, his android is capable of taking any shape and size and this time, it was a jet. With it's ridiculous speed, it allowed him to reach the apparent whereabouts of the source of such massive chakra. His pinpoint accuracy in sensing the location combined with his inventive genius already proved his superior intellect. Without wasting much time, he jumped from his jet and landed safely on the ground. Finally after 3 years, his observational and deduction skills were put to test once more as he carefully observed this source of chakra. Within minutes of releasing his chakra Kazuma noticed a rather interesting chakra approaching him at great speeds. Woah, whoever I just attracted is moving ridiculously fast is it even human? As he questioned himself on his pursuer he noticed whoever it was had already arrived. "What... What is that? Heh well this should be interesting." Assessing the situation, Kazuma had already restrained his chakra and began preparing for the real fight. "So who're you supposed to be?" Kazuma eerily spoke as a black mass that dwarfed its surroundings began to appear in the immediate area. The mass of nothingness began to exert Kazuma's will onto all living things that could not stand up to its power. "Run away" Kazuma commanded causing the animals and insects in the vicinity to begin to flee from him. Setting his gaze upon his falling adversary he began to exert the full force of his extreme presence onto him, "Kneel before me, or prove that you are worthy of facing me in battle". Ryūken's years of experience and combat had earned him the power to easily overcome Kazuma's fear-casting powers, strong enough to easily scare the likes of Shinzui Uchiha and even greater ninjas at ease. It was his deep understanding and ability to conquer inner fear coupled with his experience which allowed him to render this useless. As he remained completely unfazed by the technique, having faced it once before. Ryūken looked his apparent adversary directly in the eyes, projecting that he was not afraid of him and was more than just worthy to face him. "Run away? Kneel before me? Worthy? ...Blah, blah, blah.., Are you in heat, eh? I am fine with this being a monthly drama lady but I will not tolerate such idiotic behavior everyday. Get your cycle fixed up!" commented Ryūken as he dropped the sarcasm bomb. Analyzing his adversary, he unleashed his own pure presence which took a shape of a dark, dense and unforgiving cloud and spread out like a virus within couple of seconds, covering a wide range of five kilometers. Being the embodiment of fear itself, he enjoyed the vast power to induce, augment, sense and generate fear. His killing intent itself manifested and brought the live fears of everyone and everything within the near proximity to life, increasing their already existing fear and instilling them with nothing but it, hence making their brains incapable of processing information. To make it worse, he made them morbidly hallucinate their own death and to some, this killing intent proved to be actually deadly as this killed them instantly by giving them recurring massive heart attacks and inducing seizures. With this move, he made it clear that he was in a totally different league compared to those Kazuma had faced so far. "Oh-ho, to overcome my presence so easily and to let out an equally impressive one. Though I suppose I should warn you fear won't work on me I've already faced the boogeyman." Expressing his glee at his opponents power, Kazuma wanting to show his enemy that he wasn't just talk released a large amount of malicious chakra, "For someone so talkative your presence hasn't accomplished anything but killing the animals that I tried to send off, don't you think your a bit cruel?" Smirking barely able to contain his joy at the first proper opponent he had faced since Dan Inuzuka he took note of a large mountain off in the distance and picked up four stones that he marked in secret and threw about ten meters in each direction. "Now hurry up and land so that we can properly start." "It's true that it was a bit cruel but fighting here is what? Altruistic? Not here..." said Ryūken as he neutralized his killing intent. He walked towards Kazuma, as he looked at the sky. "Let's go!" he exclaimed as he held his opponents hand and teleported the both of them on another planet called Durla. A planet slightly bigger than Earth however, it has apparently no life forms. Air, water, vegetation and even light from a nearby star reaches this planet making life possible. Although, it has twice the gravity than that of Earth and half the humidity in air. The duo instantly, traveled several solar systems and reached this planet at a mesmerizing speed. Without missing a beat Kazuma instinctively marked his opponent the instant he made physical contact with him, "What are you...." within the blink of an eye he was in a completely different environment. Where are we a desert? No I can't sense anything and my body feels heavier... He definitely used some kind of Space-Time Ninjutsu. There has to be a landmark or.. Trailing off in his own mind "Yo, did you just move us to a different dimension? My body feels heavier and there's no other life here. Oh and there's the matter of the BLUE SUN THAT ISN'T OURS!" Immediately moving out of his opponents reach upon noticing the sun.'' "Relax. This is my planet. Welcome to Durla, where everything goes..", he replied as he smirked hinting sarcasm. Although, it was really his own planet. He did indirectly reveal that he was not human and hence was not at all limited by human capabilities and weaknesses. Observing Kazuma and psychologically profiling him, Ryūken strategically gave him just the bone the dog was dying to have. A chance to show his full power and test it on an equal. He heavily doubted Kazuma would actually notice that he wasn't human although he just hinted that. "Oh... your own planet, right... WAIT WHAT!? Or a reaction like that is what I'm supposed to have right now, right?" As he spoke the emotions slowly began to fade from his face, his face became serious and his eyelids drooped down slightly. "Old man Rikudo created the Moon. That is to my recollection the closest thing to a human creating a whole planet and since your eyes don't have that stupid ripple pattern, I'll assume you aren't him." Lifting his hands to form a hand seal, "But to be honest, it doesn't matter because if I keep playing around you'll end up killing me right?" In that moment a shroud of energy engulfed Kazuma while he immediately formed another hand seal, "Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar!" A bright light shined from Kazuma's person blinding everything around him and in that instant he used his opponents possible blindness to jump behind him, hoping to make his opponent think he just used speed rather than a technique, once behind his opponent he launched a punch enhanced with the energy from his Meteor technique which had the strength to destroy the entire surrounding area and knowing with meteor active he could easily escape the destruction by flying into the sky instantly after the punch. Speed, there is one thing no one is better at than me and that is at being fast. touting his renown of being the fastest shinobi alive in his head. "I am not going to kill you, that's beyond me! Don't be ridiculous!" exclaimed Ryūken as he observed Kazuma's sentence, watching him covering himself in a shroud of chakra, which reminded him of his ally R's Lightning Release Armour and Naruto's Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. Since, he was not sure what his opponent's technique was, he had to assume it drastically increased his overall performance, specially speed like both of the aforementioned techniques. Prepping his body for the incoming danger, he closed his eyes harnessing his energy. Unknown to him, his opponent utilized that particular moment to cast a lightning-based-illusion which he actually was lucky enough to avoid since he was busy harnessing his own internal energy but his extrasensory alarmed him about a strong surge of lightning chakra breaking out in the similar manner to a normal genjutsu. Being the extraordinary ninja Ryūken already was, he was highly trained in the arts of disrupting one's chakra and 'dispelling genjutsu since he belonged to the clan which were the sworn rivals of the genjutsu utilizing clan. With, his incredibly advanced growth rate he quickly learned how to render a genjutsu useless. Also like Deidara he has trained his eyes to counter genjutsu, allowing him to see through and negate them. In the similar manner to Deidara, when he would use this skill of his, the pupils of his eyes would contract. Making it possible for him to see the Flying Thunder God Kunai and assume that his opponent was utilizing The Fourth Hokage's signature technique. Although, his senses made him aware that there was an incoming from his back but he chose to ignore his danger-sense and took the blow. The blow was strong enough to destroy the surrounding area and cast a smokescreen all over the place due to the impact, but much to his opponents surprise even after the smoke had cleared Ryūken was still standing. "You there utilized a very nice combo there; genjutsu, taijutsu, chakra shroud, nature transformation and the Flying Thunder God. Hmm, interesting. I never asked your name, did I? I'm Ryūken, by the way." he shouted as he stood up 190 cm tall (over 6'3"), boasting an air of confidence, noted in his tight-lipped smile. His hair is a shade of dark crimson now, long and unkempt, befitting somebody of his mindset while his eyes are a shade of golden yellow with a hint of green that are as alluring as the gemstone itself. The world is filled with men like Ryūken Senju - lean, determined and tempered for fighting, yet capable of hiding secrets behind a silent scowl. With an amazingly muscular disposition, he looked at his opponent right in the eye declaring all out war on him. "Che, what are you made out of? I enhanced that blow with enough force to knock down a Tailed Beast." Annoyed with the results of his attack. "I guess I can introduce myself as well. My name is Kazuma Senju." Glaring right back at his adversary with his piercing blue-grey eyes. Within a split second Kazuma had already moved around ten meters away from his opponent thanks to his enhanced speed. With that he already knows that I can use the Flying Thunder God and he probably knows that I marked him when he touched me the first time to teleport us here. Doesn't look like Genjutsu will work on him, I sensed the disruption in his chakra flow when I jumped behind him and with that sturdy body I doubt there is a point in attempting to win through Taijutsu. Lifting his hand and scratching his head with a sigh, "You say you're impressed with the combo but you derailed it before it even took off, but now I've gained a bit of perspective, even a kage leveled enemy would have struggled keeping up with an attack with so many different layers. So what does that make you my friend?" Standing stead fast in the face of a a true enemy Kazuma couldn't help but to smile at the challenge, with a new air of intensity surrounding him he prepared for a real fight. His body is different than a humans that's for sure, I don't know how it would react against Dark Energy but I'd rather avoid taxing my body with that technique and he hasn't even done anything yet. Letting out another sigh the energy around Kazuma's body changed adapting the effects of the True Star Release. "True Star Release: Heavenly Jeweled Spear." Muttering the name of the technique as a blade of energy formed in his right hand with a length that slightly exceeds that of a normal katana. Now to wait for his reaction. Mentally preparing himself for his enemies next move, Kazuma stood ready. While not physically intimidating like his opponent, everything from his stance, the air around him, to the look in his eyes flowed with a regal almost royal vibe. "Okay, that is scary. Well, my body is a bit different. I guess it would be only fair to let you know. My bodily tissues have roughly 3.5 times the density of the same tissues in a human being. While I have the looks and physical proportions of a much smaller person, the increased density of my body actually makes me several pounds heavier than I appear to be. This increased density also contributes to my superhuman strength to a limited degree. My cardiovascular and respiratory systems are many times more efficient than those of a normal human being. The chemical processes of my musculature are so highly enhanced that my body does not generate fatigue poisons, the normal by-products of locomotion, which force the body to rest. Rather, my body constantly expels waste products during my accelerated respiration through exhalation. The joints are smoother and lubricated more efficiently than those of a normal human being. The lachrymose is more viscous than normal, thus preventing rapid evaporation and replenishment of surface fluids on my eyeballs under the influence of high wind velocity to occlude my vision. And, finally the calcium in my bones have been replaced with a much more durable, yet more flexible and self-repairing metal...", said Ryūken as he explained why he cannot be defined by human limits since, his entire physiology is much more evolved and sophisticated than that of human. Although, he again hinted that he was not a human, his opponent failed to understand it. "A-L-I-E-N!" he shouted as he replied to Kazuma's question. He deduced the nature of Kazuma's star technique, as he clearly understood that the blade was made of pure energy and much like Sasuke's was an extendable blade. Being pierced by this blades could very well mean the end of his life, so instead of wasting time on witty remark or foolish acting he unleashed his own blade, rather what he describes as the "Telepathic Knife". He took a foreign stance which Kazuma possibly had never seen before. "Well, that was a long winded speech. I figured you weren't human, but going off of my experiences I was assuming you were a demon. Alien though *whistles* that's a new one." He spoke as he swung his sword back and forth as though he was practicing. "But on the bright side you've finally taken a stance, meaning you are starting to comprehend the power behind this blade. On the other hand you don't seem like one who like to make the first move, no, you like to counter your opponents attacks right?" Marking the spot he is currently standing on for an extra escape plan if needed. Now how should this next attack go? He'll be expecting the Flying Thunder God, maybe I should go straight to real Space-Time techniques, if that blade is made of ninjutsu it won't be able to cut through my enhanced meteor there is still the possibility that it's something else entirely though. Guess I'll just have to dodge it. Kazuma began floating into the sky about fifteen meters above Ryuken he extended his free arm to the left side and created a rift that carved out a piece of ground the size of a mountain and proceeded to drop expel it right above Ryuken the whole process happened within a blink of an eye. That won't even hurt him probably Thinking to himself and using the mountain as cover he created numerous energy swords that covered the sky below him. As soon as Ryuken would escape or destroy the mountain the swords would shatter and rend asunder anything caught in their path including ninjutsu. This attack was one of the three deadly True Star Release techniques made for completely annihilating an enemy. Try that one on for size. Even the dog didn't know how to handle that technique. "This might take longer than I imagined" Ryūken thought to himself as he began laughing. What Kazuma thought to be the exact location of Ryūken and the person whom he was talking to was the real Ryūken was actually a telepathic illusion. Since, telepathic illusions are nothing like genjutsu, they cannot be simply detected leave alone rendered useless. Ryūken cleverly used ventriloquism to project his voice equally all over the place, making it seem as if he is really there when he was actually masking his own presence and watching Kazuma battle thin air from a safe distance on the planet. "Alien is relative, by the way!" his voice echoed throughout the plain. This entire plan was actually a combination of near flawless acting, telepathy and mastery over sound itself. He watched Kazuma destroying a huge part of the planet that could be normally compared to that of an entire city or even a larger area. Although, Kazuma did fairly well but all he did was waste his energy just to prove to Ryūken that he was worthy of facing the real man. He cancelled the technique, therefore allowing Kazuma to see what he had actually done. But, at the same time both of them were careful enough not to have this battle on Earth. Ryūken instantaneously appeared a couple of meters behind Kazuma, finally revealing his true chakra readings. Ryūken harnessed his spiritual energy and inside his mind with the help of his psychic powers removed the barriers he created previously; has learned how to place mental inhibitors on his own power so that he doesn't accidentally "flex and destroy buildings, mountains, etc." To him, they are the barriers that allow him to feel human enough to live a healthy life, and he only ever releases one of them when fighting a particularly powerful opponent or performing a difficult task. Ryūken's brain consists of total 11 barriers, which not only reveal his true physical prowess and psychic capabilities but also his real chakra reserves. Releasing each barrier increases his strength, speed, durability, chakra reserves, stamina and psychic prowess by 120 %. In order to fight Comato and Kaio, he released 10 barriers, which allowed him to increase his power by 1200 % or simply 12 times. His base chakra levels which already dwarfed that of an adult Uchiha or Senju at their full potential, were further increased by 12 times thereby making them comparable to that of Kaguya's at ease. Although, he refrained himself from opening the last barrier since that causes him to go berserk. His chakra was so enormous and dense that it caused the entire environment and it's inhabitants to be instilled with fear and clouded their senses in the process. He finally revealed why did the humans of Earth feared and worshiped him as a God. Not being limited by human factors was the least fact one should be worried about when facing Ryūken. Since, he has his sleeves full of tricks. Taking advantage of the situation, Ryūken who just powered up tapped into his sonic-skill-set. He used his feared weapon, "the scream". Ryūken's most devastating offensive weapon, and one of the phenomena based upon the particle interaction, is his actual voice. A whisper can level a city, cause distant dormant volcanoes to become active once more, shake entire continents apart and generate tremors on the far side of the planet. However, this time it was no whisper but a real scream and Ryūken was nearly about 40% stronger than he was the last time he used it to level a city. Such a technique from that close range could be proven to be fatal for Kazuma. With the illusion canceled Kazuma quickly regained his senses, "Shit a Genjutsu, why didn't I notice it?" angered at himself he instantly spread out his senses to locate Ryuken. As he felt Ryuken teleport behind him and could sense the chakra building up inside of him. His next attack is going to be devastating and he's to close for me to stop it. Understanding the fallout of his opponents next attack Kazuma quickly opened a rift behind him and fell through it as Ryuken began his scream. Escaping the brunt of the blast Kazuma breathed a sight of relief, "What a dangerous attack to launch out of no where like that... My ears are still ringing from just catching a fraction of it. " As soon as he realized there was no damage done he clenched his blade activating his Sage Mode with the near instantaneous speed as his predecessor. Black marking covered his body denoting the sign of the Perfect Dark Energy Sage Mode, his energy shroud became darkened and surrounded him more like electricity randomly discharging. His blade also became blackened like that of an obsidian blade that flowed through his hand like energy. "Now, I'm ready" Kazuma callously stated as he began to open up a secondary rift that was near Ryuken. Flashing out of it faster than the eye could follow his physical capabilities had increased thanks to the influx of energy. "Sorry for the slight intermission." He stared down his opponent his natural blue-grey eyes becoming darkened to grey that resembled storm clouds with a hint of blue hiding somewhere inside of them. The Dark Energy corroded his Chakra letting out feelings of a cold nothingness that resembles death. Raising his hand in the air Kazuma glared at his enemy swinging it down and releasing a enormous black spear that fell right over his targets head. Ryūken just simply acted amazed for a second but at his core, he wasn't really impressed. He knew he had got his enemy into thinking that he is random and without a plan. "Okay, I guess, I'll just do that..hmm" he thought to himself as he used his molecular control to vibrate his molecules so quickly that he instantly achieved intangibility for a short burst; which was enough to allow him to phase through his adversary's attack. As the attack and Kazuma phased through him, he utilized one of his most feared technique Molecular Destabilization. He suppressed the atomic charge, that caused protons and electronics to disintigrate into oblivion. Allowing him to completely destroy the enormous black spear and turn it into nothingness. However, instead of out fighting his opponent he choose to adopt a different policy, he took out two of his hand-made smoke bombs and threw them towards Kazuma, the smoke bombs exploded near him on the ground, releasing thick dense smoke and soon dispersing in the air. Meanwhile, Ryūken disappeared from his position, and the dense smoke made it nearly impossible to keep a track on him. Depriving his opponent of his sight in the process as suddenly his chakra was became untraceable, this could not have and made it quite clear, he did however have a plan. Body heat, energy, chakra and vibrations, nothing could be sensed. Making it nearly impossible to determine his location. Watching as the smoke enveloped everything Kazuma stood watching, Running again? he thought to himself as he simply jumped to his target. "Yo, you gonna keep running all day?" Kazuma asked as he lifted his foot which he proceeded to kick at his opponent. The energy blasted out of his foot at a moments notice enhanced with the combination of his Sage Mode and the True Star Release. As soon as the technique was released Kazuma backed himself up another ten meters to begin his next step, forming the True Star Release: Morning Star into blades that encircled his person waiting for a moment to strike at their prey. Kazuma was growing tired of playing hide and seek, he would either force his opponent to make a move or kill him on the spot.